Home and Away Fan Fiction
by TivaFever
Summary: My first Home and Away fan fiction... Mainly CHAX and HEANCA but also involves other Past and Present characters. Better summary inside... ENJOY and REVIEW XOXO Rated T just to be safe :) I do not own any of these characters unfortuantely, if I did a mjority of them would not have died :) XOXO
1. Summary

**Home and Away Fan Fiction**

_Obviously could not think of a decent name for the story. This story is mainly about Charlie&Brax (CHAX) and Heath&Bianca (HEANCA). I love both of these couples a lot. SO obviously Charlie did not die. This story also involves a bunch of other past and present Home and Away characters; so people have come back from the dead for this. ENJOY. _

**Cast List:**

Brad Armstrong and Sally Fletcher (married)

Ric Dalby and Mattie Hunter (engaged)

Alf Stewart

Cassie Turner

Miles Copeland …**in the Summer Bay House**

Colleen Smart … **in the Summer Bay Caravan Park**

Leah Patterson - Baker and Dan Baker (married)

VJ Patterson

Marilyn Chambers … **in 6 James Street**

Irene Roberts

Annie Campbell

Geoff Campbell

April Scott … **in The Beach House**

Jack and Martha Holden (married)

Rachel and Tony Holden (married)

Lucas Holden … **in 31 Saxon Avenue**

Gina and John Palmer (married)

Xavier Austin and Sasha Bezmel (dating)

Indi and Romeo Smith (married)

Roo Stewart and Sid Walker (dating)

Dexter Walker … **in The Farmhouse**

Belle and Aden Jefferies (married)

Roman Harris … **in The Townhouse Apartment**

Nicole Franklin and Angelo Rosetta (engaged)

George Franklin … **In Angelo's apartment**

Peter and Amanda Baker (married)

Ryan Baker

Drew Curtis … **in Amanda's house (The palace)**

Charlie Buckton and Darryl 'Brax' Braxton (Engaged)

Ruby Bucton and Casey Braxton (dating)

Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott (Engaged)

Darcy Callahan - Braxton … **in 33 Saxon Avenue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – One fine morning…**

_**The Townhouse Apartment (9AM)**_

"**Morning baby."** Belle Jefferies said as her husband finally awoke.

"**Morning gorgeous, how long have you being lying there watching me?"** Aden said before kissing his wife.

"**Not long, but let's get up,"** Belle said getting out of bed, **"big day for the bay today."** she finished saying while watching her husband crawl out after her.

They walked down the stairs, Belle's arms behind her back linked in Aden's muscly ones. They found Roman already up, sitting on the lounge eating breakfast.

"**Morning you two."** Roman said with a mouthful of food.

"**Morning."** Belle and Aden answered in unison.

"**Ready for a fun day?"** asked Roman.

"**Yeah it should be great, and me being a girl and all am going to go have a shower and start getting ready."** Belle said as she pulled out of Aden's arms and went back upstairs.

"**Thank god we only have to basically chuck some clothes on and we are ready to go ay Roman."** Aden said still in ear shot of his wife, who just gave him a dirty looked and continued up stairs.

"**Yeah mate, but I'm going to go get dressed to."** Roman said as he started to follow Belle.

Aden decided to go get changed too, even though he only had to put on his suit and put some gel through his hair, same goes for Roman and any other normal guy.

…

An hour and a bit later Aden and Roman were sitting on the couch waiting for Belle, who just at that moment walked down the stairs. Aden just stood their completely in awe of his gorgeous wife, but he was snapped of his day dream when Belle spoke up.

"**Look good do I baby?"** Belle asked cheekily as she stepped off the bottom step into Aden's arms, he just smiled and said sweetly

"**Belle, you look amazing. You are going to blow everybody else in Summer Bay away."** Then with that they kissed and left the house.

_**The palace (9.30AM)**_

Peter Baker, Ryan Baker and Drew Curtis were sitting on the couch in their suits, or just a shirt and dress pants in Drew's case, waiting for Peter's wife, Ryan's mum and Drew's step- mum Amanda Vale to come down stairs ready to go out.

…

Half an hour later Amanda made her entrance into the living room,

"**Wow, you look awesome mum."** said Ryan.

"**Why thank you sweetheart."** Amanda said back with a smile.

"**You look gorgeous honey."** Peter said while going up and taking his wife's hands.

"**Thank you."** Amanda said as she gave a passionate kiss to her husband.

"**Eww knock it off you two."** Drew said while taking Ryan out the door.

Peter and Amanda broke apart and linked arms also heading out the door, smiling at each other.

_**Angelo's apartment (9AM)**_

Nicole Franklin dressed her little boy George nicely before handing him to her fiancé Angelo Rosetta.

"**Hey Georgie."** Angelo said in his baby voice while taking George from Nicole over the top of the couch. Then Nicole put her arms around Angelo's neck and he leant up to kiss her.

"**Ahhh yuk."** George squealed and laughed.

Nicole and Angelo broke apart their kiss and laughing at George's little comment.

"**Anyway baby, I better get going."** Nicole said excitedly

"**Yep, you should and do not worry about George."** Angelo said knowing Nicole would worry not having him with her all day.

"**OK, well I will see you later."** Nicole said giving Angelo a kiss, then grabbing a dress bag and exiting the apartment in her track suit.

_**The farmhouse (9.45AM)**_

Sid Walker, Dexter Walker, John Palmer, Romeo Smith and Xavier Austin were all in their suits waiting for their partners or in Dex's case just waiting because he had too.

"**Come on dad, when will they be ready?"** said Dex getting impatient, the other blokes laughed. As they were laughing they heard Roo's voice come from around the corner

"**It's a big day boys, us girls need to look our best."** said Roo giving the boys a twirl. Sid walked over to her and said,

"**You look amazing."** while giving her a hug.

"**Wait to you see the others."** Roo Stewart said, just as Gina Palmer, Indi Smith and Sasha Bezmel walked in.

Xavier walked up to Sasha and as he was walking said,

"**Looking good mum,"** Gina smiled at her son, **"Not as good as you of coarse babe."** he said to Sasha giving her a hug

"**Thanks, looking pretty spunky yourself."** Xavier smiled.

John and Romeo walked up to their wives.

"**You look amazing Indi."** Romeo said, Indi just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"**As Xavier said, looking good honey."** John said to his wife.

"**Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."**

"**Can we just go now?"** Dex said walking out the door. The rest of them following him.

_**The Summer Bay House (9.45AM)**_

Alf Stewart was in the kitchen in his suit, when Ric Dalby and Miles Copeland walked down just wearing shirts and dress pants.

"**Looking very smart grandad."** Ric said to Alf.

"**Big day for Summer Bay."** he bellowed.

"**Very true Alf."** Brad Armstrong answered walking into the kitchen in his suit.

"**Good look Brad."** Miles said giving Brad a high five. Just as they were all talking Colleen came bursting through the house,

"**Yooo hooo only me,"** Colleen yelled as all the boys sighed, **"Aren't the girls ready yet?" **she asked,

"**I think we are."** sally's voice came around the corner, followed by Mattie and Cassie.

"**Struth!"** Alf said with a smile on his face.

"**Who has the hottest girlfriend ever?"** Ric said making his way to Mattie Hunter, **"Yep I think that would be me." **giving her a massive kiss and hug.

"**I think Cass could give her a run for her money buddy."** Miles said giving a beaming Cassie Turner a hug.

"**And I think I am lucky enough to have a drop dead gorgeous wife too."** Brad responded, giving Sally Fletcher a hug and kiss.

With that they left the house.

_**31 Saxon Avenue (9AM) **_

Martha Holden was about to leave the house in her track suit when her Husband Jack Holden came out in his casual clothes with a dress bag in his hands.

"**I better head off babe, see you later."** he said to his wife.

"**Yeah I have to get going too."** so she picked up her dress bag and they left the house together.

…

Half an hour later Tony and Lucas Holden woke up and got changed into their suits and walked out into the kitchen where Tony found his wife Rachel already ready in her dress.

"**Wow, Rach, honey, you look amazing!"** Tony said as he walked up and put his arms around her.

"**Yeah you look good Rachel."** added Lucas while getting some juice.

"**Thank you, you boys don't look too bad yourselves."** Rachel said smiling at the both.

"**Jack and Martha left early."** Lucas said looking at the time.

"**Yep and we better get going too."** Tony said before grabbing Rachel's purse for her and the Holden's headed out the door.

_**The beach house (9.15AM)**_

Geoff Campbell was sitting in his shirt and dress pants, drinking orange juice and eating toast when April Scott came running out of her room in her track suit with a dress bag in her hand.

"**Geoff you look very handsome, but I'm running late so I will talk to you later."** April said running out the door.

"**Bye."** said Geoff with a mouthful of toast.

"**Morning love."** called Irene coming down the stairs. Geoff turned around,

"**Morning Irene, you look nice."** he said with a smile.

"**Thanks Geoff, not looking to bad yourself there buddy."** Irene said playing with his collar and then ruffing his hair. That's when Geoff's little sister Annie walked down the stairs,

"**Ta – da!"** she said while smiling and giving them a twirl. Irene and Geoff stood up and smiled at her.

"**You look awesome Annie."** Geoff said proudly.

"**He's right love."** Irene said giving her a kiss on the head.

"**Now you two, we better get going. We have something to do on the way."** Irene said pushing the siblings out the door.

_**6 James Street (9.30AM)**_

Leah Patterson – Baker was in the lounge wearing shorts and T- shirt about to leave, when her son VJ came out of his room looking very smart in his suit.

"**Don't you look cute."** Leah said proudly to her smiling son.

"**Hey what about me?"** Leah's husband Dan Baker said walking over to them. Leah took her husband by his shoulders and gave him a kiss,

"**Very handsome."** she said laughing.

"**Thank you!"** he said with a big dopey grin, leaning in for another kiss when Marilyn came bouncing out from her room,

"**Leah and Dan shouldn't you be going, you don't want to be late."** she said smiling

"**Yep, your right,"** Leah grabbed her dress bag and heading out the door, **"Bye guys."** she called.

"**Bye."** Dan said following Leah also with his bag.

"**We better get going as well you, we have to help Irene."** Marilyn said to VJ.

"**Let's go."** and they also left, locking the door behind them.

_**33 Saxon Avenue (9.30AM)**_

Darcy Callahan – Braxton was up already making a lot of noise when her father Heath Braxton went out to see what was going on

"**Hey Darc, what's with all the noise baby?"** he said squatting down to his 10 year old daughters level.

"**Sorry daddy, I'm just really excited."** Darcy said with a big smile on her face before jumping on her daddy and giving him a big bear hug.

"**Awwww, how cute."** said Ruby Buckton and she came in and saw Heath and Darcy, along with her boyfriend Casey Braxton. They just stood there smiling as Heath stood up again.

"**Babe what is with the noise,"** Bianca Scott walked out and up to her fiancé Heath, giving him a big kiss, **"as much as I love you I like my sleep too. Especially on a day like today."** Bianca continued smiling.

"**Sorry gorgeous."** Heath said wrapping his arms around her, Bianca leaning in to his shirtless torso. Just as Brax, the oldest of the three Braxton brothers made his appearance

"**Good morning brothers and lovely ladies."** Brax said in a very chirpy mood.

"**Brax, where's mum?"** Ruby asked just as Charlie Buckton bounced out and sat on her fiancé Brax who had sat down to eat.

"**I am right here,"** she said to Ruby before looking back down to Brax, **"morning sexy."** she said to him before giving him a massive kiss and stealing his toast.

"**Morning and babe I love you heaps and all but that is my toast."** Brax said as Charlie stuffed it in her mouth and kissed him again. She then wrapped her arms around Brax, who like his brother loved not wearing shirts. Charlie and Bianca weren't complaining though.

That's when Martha, April, Nicole and Leah all bounced through the door with dress bags in their hands.

"**OK, what is with you Braxtons and not wearing shirts… ever!"** Nicole yelled out.

"**Well when you have a body like this, there is really no need to hide it, is there Heath?"** Brax said and Heath just shook his head and smiled.

"**and we aren't complaining."** Charlie said snuggling into Brax, who had a massive smile on his face.

"**I am definitely not complaining."** Bianca added as she kissed Heath for about the twentieth time this morning.

"**Ok anyway, you boys time to get the hell out of this house."** Martha said pointing to the door.

"**I will see you later baby."** Brax said getting up and lifting Charlie into his arms and kissing her before placing her back on her feet.

"**You definitely will."** Charlie said smacking his bum as he walked past, grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Casey.

"**Heath!"** April yelled pointing towards the door.

"**Yea alright, I'm going… bye babe,"** he said to Bianca giving her a kiss, **"bye Darc."** he hugged his daughter, then grabbed his bag and followed his brothers.

"**Ok good, no more boys… time to get ready."** Leah said excitedly. Leah, Ruby, April, Martha and Nicole all grabbed their dress bags and went to put them on, Ruby grabbing Darcy and her dress too.

"**Can you believe this B… we are getting married today! Together! To the hottest guys in Summer Bay!"** Charlie said full of excitement.

"**I know Heath and Brax are so lucky."** Bianca said with her voice full of excitement and cockiness. They just laughing grabbed their dress bags and headed to their bedrooms.

_**Meanwhile back at Angelo's apartment**_

Jack, Angelo, Dan and Casey were all dressed in their groomsmen outfits waiting for Brax and Heath to finish getting changed.

That's when Brax and Heath came out of the bedroom. The brothers high fived.

"**Dude can you believe it, you are marrying Charlie who is pretty hot and I am marrying Bianca who is beyond hot."** Heath said.

"**Na I can't believe it mate, but there is one correction to that sentence that needs to be made," **Heath gave a confused look, **"Charlie mate, she could burn the sun if she wanted too, that's how hot she is." **Brax smiled and hugged his brother. The other blokes just laughed at the two.

"Well brothers, time to get to the beach." Casey said and they all headed out the door.

_**The beach (10.30AM)**_

So basically the whole of Summer Bay were at the beach for the weddings of:

_Darryl 'Brax' Braxton & Charlotte 'Charlie' Buckton_

_And_

_Heath Braxton & Bianca Scott_

That's when the boys pulled up and started walking down the beach,

"**It looks amazing guys."** Brax said admiring all the hard work that had gone into making the beach look amazing for their special day.

They were walking down the aisle and getting congratulated by everyone as they walked through. Brax and Heath got to the end with the minister.

"**Now we wait for the girls."** Brax and Heath said in unison.

_**Back at 33 Saxon Avenue**_

Charlie walked out first.

Everyone just gasped and smiled, except Ruby who went up to her mum with tears in her eyes

"**You look amazing mum, Brax is going to die."** she said laughing and crying at the same time. Charlie gave her daughter a hug and said

"**Well I personally hope he doesn't, I do want to spend the rest of my life with him."** Charlie said smiling and trying not to cry herself.

"**If you guys make me cry and ruin my make – up, watch out."** Bianca said walking out. Everyone turned around to look; Darcy ran and gave her a hug. Darcy had come to think of Bianca as her mum now. Then April went over,

"**You look amazing sis."** April said trying not to cry and gave her big sister a hug.

"**OK, let's go get married, we have some hunky men waiting for us."** Bianca spoke up.

Then they went out the door, got in the car and headed to the beach.

_**A/N: All the girls' dresses, as well as the wedding suits are on my profile **___


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The wedding**

_**The beach**_

Leah got out of the car first and went to say that they were ready to start. That's when the music started and Darcy the flower girl lead the bridesmaids off, walking all the way up and giving her dad a big hug. Leah was next, followed by Martha, then Nicole, April and last of the bridesmaids Ruby. All the boys had massive grins on the faces, but nowhere near as big as Brax and Heath's smiles were when Charlie and Bianca started walking down the aisle.

"**Geez bro, I am pretty sure I have the hottest wife ever."** Heath said as he was smiling at Bianca.

"**Nah mate, I am pretty sure I do."** Brax said as he had never seen Charlie look so gorgeous.

"**B, I think we have to be the two luckiest girls alive right now."** Charlie said as she was watching Brax gaze at her, admiring how handsome he looked.

"**Yeah we are. Except this is the first time I have seen Heath wearing so much clothing… Brax too for that matter."** Bianca said Charlie just laughed and nodded her head.

The girls reached the end of the isle and stood opposite their soon to be husbands.  
**"You look hot as babe."** Heath said as Bianca stood in front of him, she smiled at him and said,

"**You don't look so bad yourself; see you can still be hot with your clothes on."** Bianca heard everyone else just laugh at her comment, including Heath.

"**Charlz, you look amazing. Most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, seriously,"** Brax said sweetly, everyone staring going awwwww. Charlie just smiled and started tearing up, **"hey you're not meant to be crying already." **he said wiping her tears away.

"**Happy tears and you look pretty handsome yourself."** They both stood their smiling at each other.

"**Are we ready to get started?"** the minister said.

"**Yes, definitely, can't wait, yep."** they all spoke at the same time.

"**We are all gathered here today to celebrate the marriages of Darryl Braxton to Charlotte Buckton and Heath Braxton to Bianca Scott. If there is anyone here today that thinks that these two couples shouldn't be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace,"** there was no movement talking so the minister continued on, **"Now Darryl, Charlie, Heath and Bianca have written their own vowels… Darryl." **Brax breathed in deeply and then smiled at Charlie before saying,

"**Charlie, the first time I saw you was the singles night at Angelo's and I knew straight away I had to have you. Though you definitely did not make it easy actually it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You were the hottest girl in the place that night; actually you were the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life. It took us a long time to get here, but I have loved you the whole time. Even when we broke up over all those ridiculous things we broke up over, I was so mopey each of those time until I got you back you can ask Casey and Heath they were the two that had to put up with me. Anyway I never want you away from me again, I want to settle down with you, and start our own family. Even though we already have one with Heath, B, Rubes, Case and Darc. I want you always, even when we get old and ugly, not that you will ever be ugly, you will always be the hottest chick ever. I love you with all my heart Charlz, always have always will and I know that we can get through anything now as long as we are together."** Brax sighed and smiled at Charlie as he finished. Charlie was crying and smiling as Brax spoke up again, **"Babe would you stop crying, your making me tear up and I will cop it if I start crying too." **Charlie started laughing as Brax wiped her eyes, before she started her vowels,

"**Ok, Brax when I first met you I really didn't want to fall for you,"** everyone started laughing including Brax, **"but I did, I fell for you the moment I met you. Rubes was always telling me to go for it, as was B when she found out, but I couldn't even though you were being so damn persistent. You could be really sweet all the times you weren't using cheesy pick-up lines and yeah you're really hot so it made resisting you really hard. That's when I decided to just give in. I reckon it was the best decision I could have ever made. Yes it was a really long road getting to this day and that was mainly my fault because I kept dumping you, but trust me is was hard staying away from you which made it that much easier for me to come running back to you when you were being your usual persistent and charming self. I love you Brax, with all my heart and I also want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what gets thrown at us."** Brax actually started tearing up, **"Ha, I made Darryl Braxton cry"** said a laughing Charlie, the guests and Brax laughing with her.

Then Heath spoke up which calmed the laughing, **"Alright I think it is our turn, right babe?"** he asked Bianca,

"**Yeah I think so, off you go Heathy boy."** Bianca said cracking a smile, while everyone else gave Heath weird looks because of the nickname.

"**Right, so Bianca, I am kind of the same as my bro there first time I saw you I was like she is smoking and I realised I needed to use all my charm and good looks to try and get you to be with me. Now I had more trouble getting with you than Brax did getting with Charlie. At the start we were just having a bit of fun and stuff, but then like around the time of the great storm and stuff my feeling got a lot stronger and turned into something way more. Then when Teags passed away, I was struggling with Darc and you were amazing with her, she really took a shine to you and that's when I fell for you even more. I used to be big totally hard core bad boy, but I have to admit you have kinda softened me up a bit and made me realise I need to be a better person, so I can be a good guy and a good dad. Of course I am not as soft as my big brother here, but I do want the same things as him, family, and just like Brax wants Charlie forever, I want you forever. I love you Bianca and I know Darce wants you around, she is only ten she needs a mother figure and I couldn't think of anyone else better than you."** Bianca smiled cheekily before she grabbed his shoulders and said,

"**Who knew Heath Braxton could be a big fat softy."** Heath just smiled and nodded for Bianca to start hers,

"**Heath at the beginning I just thought you were a massive jerk basically even though you were really good looking, but as I saw more of you I had the same problems as my best friend over there I couldn't resist you. Then yeah we had some fun. Then the great storm, I mean you idiot, you ran and got yourself trapped under a bloody building trying to protect me. I started to see the soft side of Heath Braxton appear more and more after that, the side that no one else got to see, especially with the bonding time with Darcy like you said after Teagan. You were a great father Heath, I saw it through all those times I was with you two. Then now you are an even better man and an even better father. I want you always too Heath. I love you and Darcy."** She smiled trying not to cry.

That's when VJ and Ryan got out of their seats and walked up to Charlie and Brax and Heath and Bianca respectively handing them their wedding rings.

"**With these rings, we are married."** said Charlie and Brax in unison, holding eachothers hands and sliding the rings on to the others finger.

"**With these rings, we are married."** Heath and Bianca also said in unison, doing the same thing as Charlie and Brax. With that the minister stepped forward again and said with a smile on his face,

"**I now pronounce both of you husbands and wives… boys you may kiss the brides."** and with that Brax grabbed Charlie and whispered,

"**My favourite part."** kissing her passionately, then picking her up and swinging her around in the air still with their lips attached. Heath and Bianca were doing exactly the same thing before Darcy ran up to them giving them a hug breaking the kiss. The guests were cheering and clapping, Ruby ran and squeezed Brax and her mum in for a hug and Casey was close behind, then moving to his other brother. People were wolf whistling before the two newly married couple went back up the aisle. Dacry then announced,

"**Reception at Angelo's, let's go"** before running after her dad.

_**At Angelo's**_

Everyone was laughing and having a good time congratulating Brax and Heath, when Heath said,

"**Mate, where are these wives of our exactly?"** Brax just looked around before he heard Charlie's voice say,

"**Just getting ready to party."** she said nodding at B and walking up to her husband, Bianca doing the same,

"**Yeah we wanna dance with our hunky husbands, it's a bit hard to do in long dresses we could trip over."** Bianca said smiling at Heath.

"**How do we look?"** Charlie said as she and Bianca did a twirl.

"**Smoking."** Heath said grabbing Bianca and giving her a big kiss.

Charlie looked over and saw Brax all goo-goo eyed so she laughed and said seductively while wrapping her arms around his waist,

"**Braxy, you think I look good don't you?"** he looked down at her and smiled

"**Nah, babe you're like the hottest, sexiest girl I have ever seen. I mean I find you attractive in anything, even PJ's but still wow."** Charlie just smiled and kissed him before turning to Bianca and Heath who were laughing at them.

A little while later Brax and Charlie and Heath and Bianca were totally wrapped up in each other, when they heard Casey's voice through the microphone so they turned and looked at him, who was standing on stage with Ruby, Darcy and April.

"**Ok so we are up here to wish our family members luck in their marriages and the future, so my two brothers good on you both, just be good and I'm really happy for you two."** The boys smiled at their little brother before Ruby stepped up to the mic,

"**So mum, I'm really happy that you have finally found a happiness and Brax you hurt my mum you will have me to deal with."** Ruby and Charlie laughed and Brax just hugged Charlie tighter from behind, when April stepped up.

"**Bianca, you're the best big sister anyone could ask for and you have basically been my mum for as long as I can remember. I love you sis and good luck with Heath, I know he makes you happier than you have ever been before."** she stepped down and saw Bianca wiping tears away before smiling at her. That's when last but not least little Darcy stepped up.

"**So first good luck to Uncle Brax, best uncle ever and Charlie. Then good luck to my daddy, the coolest dad you could get and Bianca too, she will need it with the way may daddy is sometimes and Charlie will need it too because Uncle Brax is the same."** She jumped off the stage and ran into her dad's arms. Everyone else just clapped. Then Casey's voice came over the mic again,

"**So Brax, Heath, Charlie, Bianca and Darcy. Your honeymoon charter awaits, outside in the car park. "**

"**Yeah just wait a minute, we are going to get out of these suits into something more suitable for the honeymoon."** Brax said flashing a cheeky smile before he and Heath disappeared into the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later, only wearing a pair of black and white boardies each.

"**Hmmmm that's how we are used to you two."** Bianca said running her hand up Heath's bare chest, while Charlie wrapped her arms around Brax's also bare chest.

"**I'm not complaining though."** Charlie said grabbing Brax's head with one hand while grabbing his bum with the other and giving him a massive kiss.

"**Ok, Ok you two, get downstairs and get going right now!"** Ruby said giving her mum a hug goodbye, then Brax, Heath, Bianca and kissing Darcy on the head. Everyone else said goodbye too before they went on their way.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

A couple of people are saying WOW that's a lot of characters that I have put there. This story is really only about Charlie, Brax, Heath and Bianca. As well as Casey, Ruby and Darcey.

The rest of the characters are really only secondary and will only pop up now and then for the rest of the story.

**I also have some name changes;**

Charlie is now Charlie Braxton

Bianca is now Bianca Scott – Braxton


End file.
